Definite Departure
by Maiko Nunokawa
Summary: When all hell breaks loose in the regenerated world, what will the ToS heroes do? Will they fight and continue the struggle to survive? Or will the battle become too rough, and they loose all hope? ActionHumorRomanceSpoilers
1. A Introduction To The World

**Chapter 1 of Definite Departure **

**Despite my fond love for ToS….I do not own it. Sad, I know. T.T !**

**----------------------------------------**

Setting the pen down on the scroll, she sighed. Pushing away her work which was finally completed for the night, the long blonde head of hair bobbed silently over to the window of her room. The sky was a gorgeous sight tonight. Stars lined the sky, scattered everywhere as no clouds were visible. The full moon shone so brightly, there was no need for candles in Iselia tonight.

Colette Brunel closed her sapphire eyes, smiling contently, listening to the chorus of the night's song drift with the wind. Fall had finally arrived, but it had come as silently as ever. Leaves shuddered as they fell off trees, not knowing where the wind would take them as they traveled down, landing on whatever solid surface waited for them. Trees shook nimbly, desperately wishing for some type of warmth as their coat of leaves slowly slipped off.

Colette rubbed her eyes, quiet in her room. Her hand over her eyes, she thought a brief moment of rest would help her. But it didn't. Removing her hands, she opened her eyes, directed at the sky. The tiny angel has been up practically all night translating a foreign elven language for homework that Raine had given her. She found it a bit more difficult to learn than the angelic language, but as long as she could handle a couple words, then nothing seemed the problem.

Taking her mind off homework for a bit, Colette's eyes wandered over the visible areas of Iselia she could see from the window. Seeing the village at night cast a calm feeling over her, as she put her elbows on the windowsill, gazing off. The world had been regenerated, and everything was back to normal. Monsters no longer roamed about the world, and the Desians were definitely rid of. She absentmindedly sighed and set her chin in her hands, her elbows propped. Casting a gaze once more over the town, Colette rubbed her eyes again, removing her elbows from the windowsill.

Yawning, and stretching in her light pajamas she wore, she took her soft curtains and silently pulled them together, the moonlight penetrating the surface of the cover from the window. Walking over to her desk, she blew out the lonely flame, shutting it out in one breath. Walking carefully over to her bed, she slipped under the covers and rolled to her side, looking at the window. Smiling, Colette shut her eyes quickly falling asleep.

'Sweet dreams, Lloyd.'

Daybreak had come as birds chirped silently, singing their song of wakening. It was a grey and cloudy day as the sun was playing hide-and-seek with the sky. What appeared to be a 18 year old boy, was laying with his head on a animal's tail. The animal, which strangely enough, looked more dog than anything, perked it's green ears up and looked around. The two were sleeping in an area they had found, almost by coincidence.

There was an exsphere here, and of course, because of his mission, the boy had destroyed it. After destroying, nightfall had crept up on them, and they fell asleep. Now, in the closed forest around them, a rustling noise came from one of the bushes. The green and white looking dog cringed and whined a bit, it's ears dropping slowly. There was a snicker and that was it. The animal immediately sprung up, and ran out of the forest, leaving the boy. The brown, spiky hair boy was dropped to the ground, his head hitting some soft brown dirt. His eyebrows furrowed together in an annoyed expression as he sprung up, shaking his head, and wiping the dirt off his face and red clothes. "Argh," he spoke, opening his eyes and watching the animal run off. "Noishe, you ding-dong. There's nothing here!" he cried after the animal, which apparently, it's name was Noise.

The boy sighed and looked around, his surroundings suddenly becoming familiar to him. "Oh yeah..." his voice was silent, as he was aware that something was near here. He shook his head and walked out of the forest, when Noishe came back and tackled him to the ground, sending him back and hitting a tree. A worm fell out of the tree, and crawled away into the forest. Lloyd Irving got up and cast a furious glance at the animal. "Why'd you do that?" he yelled, as he saw Noishe walk away, with a worried expression on it's face. "Hey..." Lloyd said, running after the animal. "Get back here, you dope!" he joked, smiling at Noishe.

---------------------------------------------

**AUTHORS NOTE- Few, that took forever! Two days and I have ALOT to add. There's really nothing going on as you may very well notice, but there's going to be alot that happens. This is meant to be a trilogy. Yes, there are going to be 20 chapters in each story. No, I'm not going to tell you the name of the next two stories. XP I'm sooo cruel...well, I try not to be but still...Anyways, this is my first time at writing this, so please, R&R! I'd also appreciate tips to help me become a better writer...I've written fanfictions before, but none that I've continued. But this is surely going to continue!! Sylvarant's new name is: "Sylver-for-rent." 0.0 Crazy, I know.**

**-Maiko Nunokawa-**


	2. A Shift In The Pattern

**Chapter 2: A Shift In The Pattern**

**Yes, chappy 2 is up and running...hope I didn't get you all mad. ;; Anywho...**

**Miori: Thank you for the review. I wouldn't tell you to shut up! Thank you for pointing out the error, I tend to do that alot, and don't bother to edit it...;; Sorry for not saying Happy Birthday, but I'll do it now. Happy Belated Birthday!! .**

**I made Zelos seem...OOC...I'm sorry! -runs away crying-**

_----_

Dawn was fast approaching as the sun peeked over the snow-capped Fooji Mountains. The stars & moon slowly descended as light fell across the awakening Meltokio. Birds chirped in delight as they swooped across the sky, scanning the grounds for a morning meal.

The red-headed, ex-chosen, Zelos Wilder sat in his study, scanning the pages of a treaty with Heimdall. It was surprising, but they had opened up their gates, letting their culture flow and maybe even catch onto humans. Most of the citizens of Meltokio were against it, saying that if elves were to come, they would shut them out of their houses. A few citizens couldn't make up their minds as to whether or not the elves should be allowed peace with a different species. The remaining persons of the city said it would be a great choice for elves to visit the world.

Zelos was for it after hearing the story and meeting so many sweet hunnies along the way that were elves or half-elves. Nodding his head slowly as his ocean blue eyes as he read the sentences, he came across a line that read: "...under Yggdrasil's demands & rule..." He paused and stared at the sentence. Yggdrasil was gone, dead. He and his companions defeated him a year ago, and this treaty was created at least two months ago, so why?

Didn't the elves of Heimdall also say that Mitho's name was forbidden? But then again, they did say Yggdrasil, didn't they realize that Yggdrasil and Mithos are the same person?

The red-head shook his head and frowned, trying to piece together this newly discovered mystery. After a long moment of silence, slid open a drawer on the polished oak desk & drew out a piece of parchment. Zelos was taking over the King's place for now, as the King was recovering still from the incident with the Pope. It didn't seem any different from when he was Chosen; he still hung around his favorite hunnies, and even flirted with the beautiful Princess Hilda at times inside the castle walls.

Retrieving some ink & a feathered quill, he began to write to his best bud, Lloyd Irving, about the line he read with Yggdrasil's name. Pausing after the first sentence to dip the pen in ink, he began to write again, but something caught his eye.

A huge white bird was gliding over the Fooji Mountins, flowing gracefully as it ascended and it's shadow drew and stretched out on the ground. Becoming enchanted and watching the giant bird, a burst of bright light suddenly came down and struck the bird.

Zelos watched the bird descend, dead as dead can be. Getting up, he went to the door and got his sword from the coat rack and slung it around his waist. He exited the King's study room thinking about what that light could be. It could have been lightning, and Volt was angered at Sheena. He snorted at the thought as he went down the stairs of the castle to go to the Fooji Mountains.

The ex-chosen shook his head as he continued down the hall, waving to the maids and knights lining the halls. A light of judgement...No, he didn't want to think of that alternative.

_----_

"I said place it over there!" the purple haired ninja sighed as she pointed to a place near the Vice Chief's new house everyone had built for him since they moved to Sylvarant. Sheena Fujibayashi was in an angry mood today. Something not good considering how she couldn't keep her temper in for a long period of time. She was just that way.

Smoothing out the bumps in her purple hair, which was in the same updo as usual, she stared at the golden sky that signaled the sun was coming soon. The new Mizuho had located themselves close to Iselia, replacing where the Desian Ranch had once been. They had been able to move in completely in less than a week which was really good considering all the things they brought with them.

They carried the same custom as Sheena had enforced a couple days ago, and being a Chief wasn't an easy job. Yawning and strecthing her arms, the ninja stared at the sky, a sad look overcome on her face.

A ninja in blue silently, using his skills, crept up on Sheena and leaned his face next to her ear. Smiling a bit to himself, Orochi whispered in her ears. "You miss him, don't you?"

Sheena jumped in surprise, a light blush gracing her features. Surprised to see it was only Orochi, she smiled and laughed a bit. "Who? I miss all my friends yeah..." Orochi tilted his head at her, and Sheena's eyes widened. "You're my friend too of course! You know that, right?" she asked, hoping he wasn't offended.

Orochi nodded and chuckled a bit. Regaining a bit of his more serious side, he looked at her. "You know, he's probably in Meltokio right now," he said, watching her turn her back on him.

"Zelos," she whispered, then shook her head. "I don't have any feelings for anybody," she turned around, facing her friend. "At the moment." A smile brightened her face the sun beginning to shine on it. Orochi smiled back and gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Yeah, at the moment." he joked. Walking away to count his stock of Apple Gels contained in a box he kept, Sheena kept the smile and turned around again. "Alright, let's all-" Sheena was cut off as the ground beneath her rumbled. Kneeling down on the ground to keep safe, she remained there for a moment as the rumbling ceased down. Eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she looked around and everyone else looked back at her, even Orochi had knelt down on the ground, an expressionless look on his face.

Standing up and looking at the ground, she was surprised to feel the ground rumbling again. Kneeling down to keep safe from falling over, she motioned everyone to crouch on the ground as well. The rumbling increased a bit as it shook the whole village. Looking up at the sky, she noticed a flash of light from nearby. Standing up, she kept her hand down to tell the villagers to stay close to ground. Her eyes widened as she saw another flash of light.

In what seemed a millisecond, a million flashes of light crashed into the ground in Sylvarant that day.

_----_

**Authors Note: Yay! Second chapter done! I have fun writing stuff like that...anyways, please review and have a nice week.**


	3. A Shifting in Events

**Chapter 3: The Shifting of Events**

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this story! I didn't expect for me to be gone so long.  
I was caught up in school and other things of which I will not refer to today. Maybe some other time. Here is chapter 3; The Shifting of Events(sounds same as last chapter).**

----

Millions of flashes of light struck the ground, the rumbling never seeming to stop. As he looked into the sky, Regal immediately took action.

Running across the soft sand of Altamira, he and his new assistant, Presea, had taken the day off. It seems all that would change. He frowned as he ran. It was a nice day too.

He reached the corner where the cart ran and halted, cathching his breath. The man running the carts looked at Regal with wide green eyes, recognizing him as President. Regal bowed hurriedly as he spoke.

"To Lezareno please," his words were slurred as he recovered his breath quickly. The man nodded and increased the speed on the carts, since it seemed he was in a hurry.

As they drew towards the huge building that lay before him, he saw more flashes of light flash; constantly hitting whatever solid surface was laying before them. It resembled lightning, yet it wasn't. Regal jumped out the cart, surprising the young man who stopped the carts on the rail.

Regal ran in, passing through the workers hurrying around, becoming frightened, wondering what in the world was going on. Regal questioned that in his mind too. What _was_ going on?

As he walked into the elevator, he quickly mashed the button that led up to the main office. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot a little. Regal wasn't one to become impatient. His blue eyes flickered nervously from side to side of the elevator, teeth clenched.

All of a sudden, an enormous tremble sounded throughout the building, stopping the elevator mid-flight. The boxed room went black; occasionally a light from the buttons flashed. Regal instantly faded from impatience to worry. Tension spread through his body as he looked up.

Darkness.

----

Her long pink hair got caught in her face as she gasped. The power had just flickered out. She looked around, the only light streaming in was through the window.

A highlighted figure went to the window and spread the curtains apart, allowing more light in.

"Where is Regal?" Presea asked, shoving the hair behind her ear in haste. The 29-year rarely put her hair up anymore, it didn't seem needed anymore.

George shook his head. "I don't know." he replied, his eyebrows set up in a worried expression. He was growing older, Presea noticed. Fine lines ran along his face, and his hair had turned completely white in the past year. Presea shook her head as well.

"I feel as if I shouldn't worry, because it's Regal," Presea said softly, closing her eyes. The light from outside seemed so dull, so threatening. The sky was slowly becoming comsumed by grey clouds, the lights flashing hadn't gone away.

Presea hesitated, opening her eyes. "...But...there's a part of me saying: "He might not be okay. He might die. He'll disappear very soon"..." she shuddered, her facial expression unreadable.

George smiled in smypathy. "Don't worry. It's Regal. We all know he can figure something out. Remember the incident at Toize Mines?"

Presea then smiled and laughed a bit, tugging at the ends of her hair a bit. She looked at George, nodding in rememberance of gained memories.

"I remember," she giggled. "When Genis and Regal fought...Genis looked so fierce...and Regal...was Regal." she burst out in laughter as did George.

Memories. So sweet. So sad.

So _painful._

----

**Heck yes! Chapter 3 is complete. Sorry it took so long. Hope you didn't get mad...anyways, look forward to Chapter 4!**


End file.
